The following information is provided to assist the reader in understanding technologies disclosed below and the environment in which such technologies may typically be used. The terms used herein are not intended to be limited to any particular narrow interpretation unless clearly stated otherwise in this document. References set forth herein may facilitate understanding of the technologies or the background thereof. The disclosure of all references cited herein are incorporated by reference.
In general, a proppant is a solid material designed to maintain an induced hydraulic fracture open, either during or after a fracturing process. Proppants are added to fracking fluids which are injected into subterranean formations. Fracking fluids vary in composition depending on the type of fracturing. Proppants may, for example, include treated sand, man-made ceramic materials and/or polymers. Current trends in fracking proppant selection have shifted from the use of silica sand to the use of high strength ceramic particles for deep well completions operations. This trend is based primarily of the strength and size conformation of the proppant material.